my little pony clopfics
by warriorcats223
Summary: So my friend dared me to do mlp clopfics. Send in requests. I haven't seen it all so If I get a characters personality wrong don't blame me. Okay send in requests now!
1. Chapter 1

**hello everypony, I will be making mlp clopfics. Clopfics are bbasically mlp mating stories so just an fyi. Anyway I want requests. It can be OCXOC mlp characterxmlp character or mlp charactercOC. they can be lezbian and gay or straight, just two or a three maybe four. Also I need to know if its love lust or rape. Now comment please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**first of all thanks for all the shippings. Okay first up is magspeed and nightmare moon.**

Nighymare Moon cackled as she looked at Vinyl. She had turned the DJ into a stallion and just teleported Applejack there. Using her magic she made Vinyl mount Applejack.

Both of them looked in distress as they mated, '"no how do I explain this to Octavia!" Vinyl cried. Applejack tried to hold it in but she was moaning despite herself.

Nightmare moon let them go as she saw something in the corner of her eye. She gasped as she saw a male alicorn! Oh what a good mating buddy!

She teleported in front of him and said in a flirty voice, "hello. I'm...Moon." "hi. I'm Magspeed." She paused for a second then pretended to be shy, "I hope this doesn't sound awkward but...I've been feeling pretty horney lately and another alicorn could help please me..."

"Uh...sorry I don't work like that..." he said, taking a step back. Nightmare moon smiled, "fine, raping is more fun anyway!"

Before he could even run she knocked him over and looked down at him. Using her magic she held his member up and lowered herself onto it.

"My...your a big guy aren't you..." she moaned, bouncing up and down on his big member. She moaned as his stick went deeper into her as she gasped. She let go of him, to deep in pleasure. Magspeed didn't try moving though, he was busy moaning and thrusting up to go deeper in her.

Nightmare moon gave a loud moan as he hit her sweet spot and came. Magspeed arched his back as he emptied himself inyo her.

Moon got off and smirked, "see? That was fun. Now how about cleaning me off dear?" Magspeed had recovered and glared at her, "no! I can't believe I even liked that." He galloped away as nightmare watched.

...

Magspeed heard a knock on his door and went over to see the same pony that raped him,"you. What do you want?" "im sorry like I said I was..horney. I came to apologize. There's not that many alicorns and I wanna be friends... I'll never do it again!"

Magspeed remained silent for a bit then sighed, "fine." She smiled and bowed her head. You think nightmare would just be nice? Truth was, he felt special during their mating session. She wanted more but didn't want to get in trouble.

...

They decided to hang out and nightmare realized they had a lot in common. They soon became very good friends.

...

Nightmare Moon and Magspeed were going for a walk when suddenly nightmare turned to him, "magspeed...I know I said I only wanted to be friends but...I like you a lot more than that..." Magspeed remained silent but then said quietly, "me to, I've just felt awkward to say it. I love you." Nightmare Moon whisper hoarsley, "really? I-I love you to."

"Will you be my marefriend?" Magspeed asked. Nightmare Moon nodded then nuzzled him. "I also wanted to tell you...I'm having your foal..."

...

Nightmare Moon looked down at her alicorn foal. He had a black mane with a purple body and deep blue eyes. "He's beatiful!" Magspeed whispered beside her.

**sorry Iits crappy. This one had more of a storyline so the mating scene wasn't that great. It kinda skipped around and was hurried to sorry. I'll redo it if you want. I had to make it short and I wanted to get it out quickly. Ugh it sucks sorry**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres twilight X comet tail the mating scene will be a lot better.**

Twilight Sparkle searched threw her books in frustration. She was in heat and was trying to figure out how to calm her horniness.

Aha! She took one and went to a quiet field before settling down to read. "I have to mate?" She thought out loud.

"Hey Twilight...I see your in heat.." Twilight looked behind her to see Comet Tail staring at the place between her legs. "Uh yea...Would y-you mind helping me?" She said. She was a virgin but the urges were to strong.

Comet Tail smiled, my pleasure. You might wanna get up though." Twilight got up and bit her lip, "please go slow." He nodded and mounted her, locking his forelegs with her back legs.

She could feel his erect member against her core and gave a slight shake. Suddenly Comet Tail got off. "What's w-" she was cut off as his tongue raked across her slit and moaned.

"If I get you wet it will be easier for us to mate." He said before licking it again and murmering, "plus your sweeter than an apple pie" he stuck his tongue inside her and felt her juices into his mouth.

He licked inside her once more then cleaned up the juices that dripped out, Twilight moaning threw the whole thing. "Now suck my cock, the slicker the easier for you." Twilight turned around and looked uncertainly at it.

She drew in a breathe and sighed before leaning over. Comet Tail was on his back with his erect member in her face. She drew her tongue across the whole length, leaving a wet trail. Comet Tail moaned as she started sucking on the tip.

She tried getting more in her mouth while licking and rubbing her hooves against it. She was gently nibbling on his dick when it trembled and a small load came into her mouth. She let go of his member as she swallowed the semen.

Comet Tail got up, "okay, lets start." Twilight turned so her rear was facing him. Comet mounted her again and let his member go in. Only the tip was in but he slid more in. He saw Twilight tense and give out a sharp cry in pain as he broke her hymen.

He pushed in a bit more then came out. He kept doing that to get a little deeper each time. Twilight forgot her pain and began moaning with Comet. Twilight started bucking up to get him in deeper and he started pumping his hardest. They humped in sync until Comet reached her sweet spot. Giving a few last thrusts he slammed into it as his member trembled inside her.

"Ooooooh! Comet cum inside me now! I don't care if I get pregnant fuck me hard!" Twilight screamed before she orgasmed and her juices came. Some of it slipped outside her core to trickle down her legs.

Comet grunted as his member released a big load of semen inside her to mix with her juices. He gave a few more weak thrusts before pulling out.

"That" Twilight panted, "was amazing!" Comet smirked, "we can go again in a bit, but for now lets clean up." Twilight lay back and smiled, "ladies first." Comet laughed and leaned down, rubbing his muzzle against the entrance.

He let tongue trail across it slowly over and over before licking inside her. His head bobbed up and down as he rubbed his tongue against her walls. Twilight moaned and bucked up to get his tongue deeper inside her. She let more of her juices out and soaked his muzzle.

Comet slirped up her wetness and licked the outside again before twilight jumped up, "forgot later, lets go again right now!" Comet mounted her again as she moaned, "best choice ever!"


End file.
